Together we are united
by Lugrpa
Summary: They met once, they met a second time, and on the third time they met the Doctor realized that is was not a coincidence they kept meeting. There was something about this girl Lizzie that needed to be solved. Rewrite of season 2. I don't own Doctor who or any of it's characters ;)


**HELLO DEAR READERS! I have started a new story, oh yes! This is going to be a re write with my OC starting from New Earth. Enjoy this first little introduction chapter!**

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should of been watching where I was going!" I stuttered as I fell on the cold hard pavement. 'Come on Lizzie, watch where you're walking.' I mentally scolded myself.

"Sorry no time to pay attention to surroundings! Details are too unimportant, unless they're important then you want to pay attention." The stranger rambled.

"Excuse me, what?"

"No time to chat, lot's of things to do!" He called over his shoulder as he took off at a full blown sprint. What an odd man I thought to myself, and little did I know that was only the beginning.

* * *

"That'll come to a total of ten pounds sir." The drawer shot out from the cash register and I placed the bill in the correct slot, then handed the man his bag. As I was pulling away his other hand shot out and grabbed my hand. "Sir could you please let go-" our eyes locked. It was the man that ran into me just a month back.

"You look familiar." He said with a puzzled grin.

"We ran into each other 'bout a month back? You ran off yelling about something." My voice faded as I spoke.

"Oh that's right! Sorry, I meet a few people, well, many people, well a lot of people, well.."

"Uhm, sir?"

"Right sorry! I'll be off. Must get back to my friend and my ship, we're in a bit of a pickle. TARDIS won't run properly and Constantine will have our heads if we don't get back in time!" He smiled and trotted out of the store with a spring in his step.

* * *

_ Two years ago I met a man. I never knew his name, never learned a thing about him. One month later we met for a second time, this time for no more than a minute we talked. I learned he has a ship called the TARDIS, whatever that means. Now, I'll do anything to find out more about this stranger._

The pen slipped from my grasp and rolled across the glass table top. It was a pleasant day to be sitting on the patio of my favorite coffee shop.

"Excuse me miss, but here's your cocoa." A tall waiter placed the cup down on the table.

"Sorry but you must have the wrong table, I haven't placed my order yet." I said shyly. When I looked up to see his expression there was no one there. Deciding not to pass up a quality cup of hot cocoa, I picked it up and took a sip only to find a small folded sheet of paper on the plate. Before opening it I looked around making sure no one was about to pop out with a camera and yell "you've been pranked!"

_Back alley way, 10 minutes. Up for an adventure? -x_

Carefully I folded the note back up and slid it in my back pocket. Slowly people walked in and out of the cafe, time dragging by ever so slowly. Then, I rose out of my chair, weaved through the shop and out the back door into the alley.

"Hello?" My voice trembled and came out barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat, rolled my shoulders back and stood taller. "Hello?" This time my voice rose louder with more confidence.

"Ah you came! Didn't think a timid girl like yourself would follow such a strange note. Unless there's more to you than you like to show? Deep down you can't resist anything that promises adventure, am I right?" A man's voice spoke from behind me.

To be honest, I wasn't sure why I had come. It was completely out of character from my normal closed off personality.

"Well who am I to turn down an adventure?" The quick remark flowed out of my mouth before I had time to process the words. Again, completely unlike me. I turned around to face the man, only to come face to face with _him._ "It's you."

"Ah yes, it _is_ me." He took a step towards me, causing me to take a step back. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me." Sadness flashed across his eyes before returning to the kind eyes he had before.

"Who are you? We ran into each other once about two years back, then again a month later."

"I should be asking you the same question! Who are you? I never run into people more than once, it's just the way my life works out. And- hold on," He paused and scratched his head, "did you say two years ago?"

"Yea, that's because it was two years."

"AGH TIME LINES! Sorry, my point of view it's been roughly a month, things are never easy for me. Can't catch a break."

"What?" My mind was racing just trying to keep up in a conversation with him.

"I'm the Doctor, and basically-" angry shouts came from down the alley as several large men rounded the corner, "RUN!"


End file.
